capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Manami Matsumae
Manami Matsumae (松前 真奈美) (née Goto (後藤)) is a former Capcom music composer employed from the late 80's to the early 90's. History Her first work with the company was an audition piece for Ide Yosuke Meijin no Jissen Mahjong, which would later result in her assignment to her first major (and indisputably best known) project: the original Mega Man. Other works with the company include SonSon II, Dynasty Wars,'' U.N. Squadron, ''Mercs and Magic Sword, and was sometimes credited for these by her alias, Chanchacorin. Following her departure from Capcom she became a freelance video game music composer. The video game soundtracks she created afterwards include the Derby Stallion series, some Game Boy titles developed by SunSoft and other games such as Adventures of Lolo, Another Bible, Pilot Kids, Jade Cocoon 2, and Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors. She also married fellow musician Kimitaka Matsumae (originally part of Sega's S.S.T. Band), whom she worked with on Jade Cocoon 2. More recently Matsumae has returned to the Mega Man series via Inti Creates, serving as a regular guest arranger for its album releases and joining several other former series composers in creating the Robot Master themes for Mega Man 10. Afterwards she developed the soundtrack for the independent game Mighty No. 9. In early March 2014 Manami Matsumae and her friend (and former Capcom colleague) Junko Tamiya attended the Bitsummit independent game developers festival held in Kyoto, Japan. Matsumae has also contributed two tracks to the soundtrack of the 2014 independent platformer game Shovel Knight. Production History *''Ide Yosuke Meijin no Jissen Mahjong'' (1987) 1 audition piece *''Mega Man'' (NES Version) (1987) -- Sound Programmer (as Chanchacorin Manami) Created the music and sound effects *''F-1 Dream'' (Arcade Version) (1988) No in-game credit list *''1943 Kai (Arcade Version) (1988) Uncredited *Legendary Wings'' (NES Version) (1988) -- Sound Programmer (as Chanchacorin Manami) *''Mega Man 2'' (1988) -- Sound Programmer (as Manami Ietel) Originally credited for her sound effects that were planned to be reused, but credited in the final version for a small piece of song credit (see "Song Credits" below) *''[[SonSon II]'' (1989) -- Sound (as Manami Gotoh) *''Dynasty Wars'' (Arcade Version) (1989) -- Sound Music (as M Goto) *''Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2-'' (CD) (1989) (as Chanchacorin) *''U.N. Squadron'' (Arcade Version) (1989) -- Music Composer (as Chan Chakorin) *''Final Fight'' (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited *''Sweet Home'' (CD) (1989) (as Chanchacorin) *''Area 88'' (CD) (1990) (as Chanchacorin) *''Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken'' (1990) -- Music (as M･Gotoh) *''Mercs'' (Arcade Version) (1990) -- Sound (as M.Gotoh) *''Magic Sword'' (Arcade Version) (1990) -- Sound (as M.Gotoh) *''Carrier Air Wing'' (1990) -- Sound (as Cha Cha) *''Quiz Tonosama no Yabou'' (Arcade Version) (1991) *''Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4-'' (CD) (1991) (as Chanchacorin) *''Magic Sword'' (SNES Version) (1992) -- Sound (Arcade Staff) (as M.Gotoh) *''Quiz Tonosama no Yabou'' (TurboGrafx CD Version) (1992) -- Music (as Chacha) *''Street Fighter Tribute Album'' (CD) (2003) *''Capcom Music Generation Area 88 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2006) *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) *''Chiptuned Rockman'' (CD) (2009) *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits Mega Man'' (NES Version)' *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Cut Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Guts Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ice Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bomb Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Fire Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Elec Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'F-1 Dream (Arcade Version)' *BGM 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 7 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 8 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 9 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 10 -- Composition & Arrangement '1943 Kai (Arcade Version)' *Anti-Ship Campaign BGM A -- Composition & Arrangement '''Mega Man 2 *Opening -- Composition *Air Man Stage -- Composition (w/Takashi Tateishi) She composed bars 18-26; the rest is Tateishi's Dynasty Wars'' (Arcade Version)' *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Start Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Char. Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Da Xing Shan (1 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Tie Men Sha (2 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Tong Men Gu (3 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Scenario 1 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Scenario 2 Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Fan Shui Guan (4 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Hu Shou Guan (5 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Li Pu -- Composition & Arrangement *Luo Yang (6 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Nong Gang Chang (7 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Tsu Hong Chang (8 Round BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Shadow Warrior Thung Lin -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Thung Chok -- Composition & Arrangement *Scenario 2 Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *End Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Top Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Top Ranking Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement '''Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2- *Snow in Savanna -Strider Hiryu Arrange Version- -- Arrangement (w/Harumi Fujita, Tamayo Kawamoto & Junko Tamiya) U.N. Squadron'' (Arcade Version)' *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Oil Field Base ~Round 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Land War ~Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Thunder Cloud ~Round 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Air Battle ~Boss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stronghold ~Boss 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Desert ~Round 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Aboveground Aircraft Carrier ~Boss 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Canyon ~Round 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Emergency -- Composition & Arrangement *Special Round -- Composition & Arrangement *Cave ~Round 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ascending ~Round 7 -- Composition & Arrangement *Maritime ~Round 8 -- Composition & Arrangement *Battleship ~Boss 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Arsenal ~Round 9 -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Battle ~Round 10 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending & Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Tune -- Composition & Arrangement 'Final Fight (Arcade Version)' *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 1 Slum 1/Round 3/Round 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 1 Slum 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 3 West Side -- Composition & Arrangement *Round 5 Bay Area 1 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Sweet Home (CD)' *Solitude -- Arrangement *The Time to Come -- Arrangement 'Area 88 (CD)' *Lonely Etranger (Round 5 Arrange Version) -- Composition & Arrangement 'Mercs (Arcade Version)' *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission 1 (Mission Start) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission 2 (Enemy Tank Zone) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission 3 (Enemy Main Force Battleship) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission 4 (Mountain Range) -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission 5 (Urban Area) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission 6 (Country R Air Force Base) -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Mission (Last Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement '''Street Fighter II -G.S.M. Capcom 4- *The Stratosphere Flight (U.S. Navy Arrange Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *A Trick of the Pale (Magic Sword Arrange Version) -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Tribute Album *Zangief Stage -- Arranged & Remixed by Capcom Music Generation Area 88 Original Soundtrack *Thunder Cloud ~Arrange Version -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *We're the Robots -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming Chiptuned Rockman *Fire Man Stage (FC DPCM-additional mix) -- Composition *Cut Man Stage (Misty mix) -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man 10 *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Nitro Rider (Nitro Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Nitro Rider -- Composition & Arrangement Gallery Junko and friends.jpg|Classic video game music composers Junko Tamiya, Ippo Yamada, Manami Matsumae, and Keiji Yamagishi at the 2014 'Bitsummit' independent games convention. External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Female people